The enterprise information technology (IT) operating model has shifted from a model wherein an enterprise may own, maintain, and operate the IT infrastructure necessary for the enterprise, to a model wherein the enterprise may also work with third parties who may provide enterprise IT services to the enterprise. As a result, management of the enterprise IT operating model has become more complex, as enterprises may now use public cloud infrastructure, software-as-a-service (SaaS) infrastructure, and private or virtualized data center infrastructure 128, and the like. While the infrastructure may be changing, the variety of applications used within the enterprise is also increasing significantly, further complicating the management and maintenance of the infrastructure, and requiring greater bandwidth to support the performance that enterprise users 168 of these applications have come to expect. Therefore, what is needed are methods and systems for flexibly defined communication network controller-based control, operations, and management of networks using a multi-tenant controller 122. Given increasing complexity in connecting users 168, devices, and applications, a flexible approach to define, control and operate a network without worrying about the underlying virtual private network (VPN) protocols and configuration, routing protocols, link types, link availability and quality of service (QoS). Such methods and systems may automatically monitor and control the network, allowing transitioning from legacy networks for IT to a flexibly defined communication network controller based control, operations, and management of networks.